Relationships
by Samona
Summary: Everyone is in College. And the Waterflower sisters are back. Fake relationships… Ash Ketchum…blue shoes…fighting…What do all of this and the Waterflower sisters have in common? One word. Misty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nice to see you again**

**We see 12 kids walking up the stairs to the college. The people we see are Ash, Brock, Tracy, Gary, Koga, Alice, Mahito, Aeid, Erika, Leo, Kaguya, and Yuri. When they got to the top of the stairs they heard someone shouting. It was Gary's little sister, May. "Hold on you guys!" she was followed by three other people, Kari, TK, and Tian. When they got to the top of the stairs, they all walked into the building to the gym. "Come on lets sit down." Ash said. They sat down in the seats that were close by the door. Then a man walked on stage.**

"**Hello everyone. And welcome to Johto University College. I see some new faces and some old faces. Still you'll be welcome here. Well you all should have a paper that was mailed to you from the college. It has your Advisory class on there. Be there in half an hour. This will give you time to find or meet other people. We'll see ya. You all can leave now." Everyone stood up and left the gym.**

"**So what should we do now?" asked Mahito. **

"**I think we should go outside, it's to crowded in here." answered Gary. They all walked outside and stood at the bottom of the stair. They started talking. They talked about anything and everything.**

**At the top of the stairs were the four Waterflower Sisters. In front was the youngest one, Misty. Behind her are her older sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. They walked down the stairs. Misty held her pokemon, Togepi, in there arms. Togepi was really happy. She let out a joyful cheer. "Briiii!" and with Togepi cheer being so loud, Pikachu looked up and seen Misty and her sisters. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran toward Misty.**

"**Pikachu where are you going?" Ash said as Pikachu ran up the stairs. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted to Misty and jumped onto her shoulder. "Hi Pikachu. How are you? Wait…Where's Ash at Pikachu?" asked Misty. Pikachu pointed to the bottom of the stairs. "Can one of you hold Togepi for me?" asked Misty turning to her sisters. "Sure." answered Lily taking Togepi for Misty. **

"**Hey Ash!" Misty yelled getting the attention of Ash and the gang and some of the other people that was outside. "I found something important of yours. I'm very sure you might need him." She said holding up Pikachu. "Be right back." Ash said as he ran up the stairs toward Misty. The whole group looked confused expect for Gary, May, Brock and Tracy. They just stood there and laughed.**

"**Who is that?" asked Kari. **

"**That's Misty." said Gary. **

"**She one of our friend from when we were younger." said Tracy.**

"**Yea. First she traveled with me and Ash. Then she traveled with Tracy and Ash when I had to go home. Then when I came back she traveled with me and Ash again. So really her and Ash been though a lot together." said Brock.**

"**So you saying they like love each other?" asked Mahito.**

"**Yep. But Ash will just deny it. But Misty she'll tell you, she just won't tell Ash." said Gary. They looked up at Ash and watched him.**

**Ash stopped running when he was infront of Misty. "Hey Misty. Long time no see." He said smiling. **

"**Yea nice to see you again too." Misty said handing Pikachu to Ash. "Oh and of course you remember my sisters."**

"**Yea. Oh come on I got some people for you'll to meet." Ash said as he took Misty's hand and started to walk down the stairs. **

**The girls followed Ash down the stairs to where the gang was. When they got there Ash introduced everyone. "Of course you remember Brock, Tracy, Gary, and May." They nodded. "Well the others are," Ash pointed at them when he said there name. "There's Koga, Alice, Mahito, Erika, Leo, Aeid, Kaguya, and Yuri. Alice and Yuri are twins. And these are the people who are here for their first year with May. They are Kari, TK, and Tian. **

"**Hi. I'm Misty and these are my sisters, Lily, Violet, and Daisy." said Misty. Everyone said hi to each other. Then Brock noticed something. He passed it on to Gary who told everyone else expected Misty and Ash. Everyone one started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Misty. May point to their hands. Ash and Misty blushed. They pulled their hands away quickly and turned the other way. Tracy decided to change the subject.**

"**So, what are 4 doing back here?" asked Tracy. **

"**Well…" started Misty.**

"**I'll tell them." said Lily as she handed the sleeping Togepi to Misty. "Well little Misty here, just liked to pick fights with everyone. So we decided to come back, where we know mostly everyone. And where everyone knows about Misty's temper." Lily said looking at Misty, who was looking every which way.**

"**Yeah." "We think Misty only pick fights with people was because she missed A-" Misty covered Daisy mouth with her hand before she could finish. "Ha ha." Misty laughed nervously. "What was Daisy about to say?" said Alice. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." answered Misty.**


	2. Chapter 2 That has to hurt

**Thanks Neo Namco I didn't see that.**

**Chapter 2: That has to hurt more then it looks**

"**Attention everyone, it's time to go to your advisory classes. I repeat it's time to go to your advisory classes." said the principle on the intercom. Everyone walked into the building. There were so many people that the group got separated from each other.**

"**These halls are dangerous." Misty said opening the door to her Advisory room. Misty walked over to a couple of desks by the windows and sat down. She looked out the window and thought. 'Ash looks so mature. But he's still Ash Ketchum. At least he's not so dense anymore, but he's still dense enough not to know. I say he's still the old-spiky haired Ash Ketchum who is dense and cute. Yep the same old Ash Ketchum I fall in love with.**

**Misty started to dig though her little blue book bag. She pulled out a hat and an old picture. The hat was Ash's from when they traveled together. Ash gave it to her last time they seen each other. Misty put the hat on her head. Then she picked up the picture. It was a picture of her and Ash. They took it when they were traveling together. On the picture Misty was standing next to Ash as she held Togepi. Ash was holding up the peace sign with Pikachu on his shoulder. They all were smiling.**

'**Ha. He probably so dense to even know about his own feelings. I must be out of my damn mind to think he would ever like someone like me. I mean when I was younger I was never known as one of the beautiful Waterflower sisters.' Misty thought as she stared at the picture. She was so into the photo that she didn't notice Ash sitting down next to her.**

"**Hey Misty. What are you looking at?" asked Ash, taking the picture from her. Misty looked up at Ash. "Hey I remember this picture." said Ash. "We where in Celadon City. Brock took the picture for us. I say it's a great picture." Ash said as Misty took the picture from him.**

"**Yea, it's a great picture. I keep it for memories since we split up. Hey and ain't you suppose to be in you're Advisory class." asked Misty.**

"**Yea and I'm in my Advisory class." answered Ash.**

"**This is you're Advisory class?" asked Misty.**

"**Yep." answered Ash.**

'**Oh great now I'm stuck here with him.' thought Misty to herself. "So who else in here?" asked Misty.**

"**Well, Gary, Alice, Kaguya, Yuri, Mahito, and Aeid are in here too." Ash said. "They should be on there way." Just as Ash said that they walked in. "Well guess they're here." Misty said laughing. "Hey Guys." Ash said to them. "Over here." The group walked over to Ash and Misty and sat down.**

**Alice, Kaguya, and Mahito walked to the front of the row of seats and sat down. "Misty can you please come over here?" asked Alice. Misty looked at Ash who shrugged. "Ok" Misty said as she got up and walked over to the other girls and sat down. "Hey Misty let my see your class list." said Mahito. "Sure" Misty said as she handed her list to Mahito. Mahito, Alice, and Kaguya looked at the list. "Oh my God." said Kaguya looking up from the list at Misty. "What?" Misty asked looking back at Kaguya. Misty looked at them. "You have every single one of your classes with Ash." answered Alice. **

"**Oh no." Misty said as she started hitting her head on the desk. Ash's old hat fall of her head. "What's so bad?" asked Kaguya. "I already know Brock told up all about how I feel about Ash. He tells mostly everyone." said Misty.**

"**Yep he told us." said Alice. Misty started hitting her head on the desk over and over again. "I know that hurts more then it looks." whispered Mahito.**

**Ash seen Misty hitting her head on the desk and that his hat was on the floor. 'What is she doing?' he thought. Ash stood up and picked up his old hat off the floor. The rest of the group just sat there and watched him. Ash walked over to Misty. Misty eyes were close to where she didn't notice. Misty was about to hit her head on the desk again but put his hand on her forehead before she even had the chance to.**

"**Misty?" asked Ash as he looked at her. "What are you doing?" Misty opened up her eyes and looked at Ash. "Huh?" asked Misty. Ash moved his hand from Misty's forehead and bent down infront of the desk and looked Misty in the eyes. "You know you can get hurt by doing that. I don't want you to get hurt." said Ash. Then he put the hat back on Misty's head. "The hat looks better on you head then on the floor." He said as he stood up. "You look cute with it Misty." Ash said as he walked away. Misty just sat there blushing.**


	3. Merry Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Since it's the Holidays I'm going to do everyone a favor and post the next chapter. I'm sorry I'd you all waiting.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Girlfriend and Boyfriend**

**The girls looked at Misty who just sat there and blinked. "Misty are you ok?" asked Mahito. Misty looked at the girls and smiled a bit as she stood up. "I'm ok." Misty answered them. They girl stood up. Then they walked over to where the boys where. Misty sat back down in her seat next to Ash.**

"**Hey I know most of us is wondering this but," said Yuri. "Why did you two stop traveling together?" he asked Ash and Misty. Misty looked at the ground as Ash looked at he's hand. "You don't have to tell us if you two don't want to." said Mahito. Misty looked up and smiled a little. "It's ok. We can tell you." Misty then looked at Ash then back at the group.**

"**Well I was still going to travel with Ash and Brock. But one day my sisters called and said they was going on a trip. So that meant I had to go back and watch over the gym while they was gone." Misty said.**

"**Yea and I went back home. And Prof. Oak wanted me to check out the Hoemn Reign for him. I went of course. When I went I started to travel with a gym leader's daughter and son. Their name was May and Max." said Ash. "While we traveled we meet up with Brock. He found out that I was in the Hoemn Reign from the Prof. or my mom. So I traveled with them. We did meet up with Misty once but then she had to leave again. At the end of that journey I came back to Johto. And a few months later I went to go see Misty and they told me that Misty and her sister moved. And they had someone held on to the gym for them." Ash finished.**

**Misty sighed. "Well." She smiled a little. "So what now?" Misty asked.**

"**Well when we go to our other classes we won't be doing anything and that's just because it's the first day but around next week expect allot of homework." said Gary. "Oh and during lunch today we have to sign up for our domes."**

"**Ok so what's everyone's next class." asked Aeid. "I have English."**

"**I have English too." Mahito.**

"**We have Algebra." said Alice and Gary.**

"**Social Studies." said Yuri and Kaguya.**

"**Biology." Ash said as he looked at Misty. "What about you Misty?" he asked her.**

"**I have Biology too." Misty answered.**

"**You know she actually have every single class with you, Ash." said Kaguya. Misty sat her class list on the table. Ash did the same. Everyone but Misty looked at the two lists. They all looked up at Misty. "How did you get every class with Ash?" asked Gary. **

"**I dunno. I'm wondering the same thing." Misty said shrugging. Ash and Misty put their lists away. "It's ok Misty, nothing to worry about. Hey, now I can show you to your classes so you won't get lost unlike you make us when we were traveling." Ash said.**

"**Hey I did not. You were the one with the map." said Misty. The group shook their heads.**

"**No, Brock had the map." said Ash. Misty shrugged. She looked around the room then back at the group. "My head hurts." She said.**

"**That's probably because of you hitting your head on the desk." said Alice.**

"**As I said. That had to hurt more than it looked." said Mahito.**

"**Just take it easy and don't hit your head on any more desks and you'll be ok." said Gary. Misty nodded as she laid her head on Ash's shoulder. "Right. So how much more time to we have until the bell rings?" asked Misty. Everyone looked at their watches. "Two minutes." said Kaguya. The gang stood up at picked up their stuff. "Ok then." Misty picked up her blue bag and put in on her back. Then the bell rang.**

"**Come on Misty. We have to get to the other side of this school." Ash said as he walked over to the door. Misty walked over to him. Ash opened the door that lead to the crowded hallway. Ash took Misty's hand. "We don't need to get separated." He said as they walked out into the hall. "See ya later." Ash yelled to the rest of the group as they headed off walking.**

**As they walked Misty looked at the school. "Was there this many people here last year, Ash?" Misty asked Ash. Ash nodded his head. "Yea but it's easier now for me because I know where the classes are." Ash answered. As they walked Misty accidentally bumped into someone and her hand spilled out of Ash's hand. Ash turned around and grabbed Misty. "I thought I said we weren't going to get separated." Ash said laughing. "Come on our class is right up here." Ash took Misty's hand again as they started to walk again.**

**Ash and Misty walked up to a door that said Biology Room 101 on it. Ash opened up the door and let Misty walk in first then he walked in behind her. They looked around the room. "Come on." Ash said as he walked over to a couple of seats in the middle of the class and sat down. Misty walked over and sat down next to Ash.**

"**Ash" Misty said. "Can I ask you something?" Misty looked at the table. Ash looked at Misty. "Sure. What is it?" Ash said looking at Misty. Misty looked up at Ash. "I just was wondering. Do you have a girlfriend?" Misty asked as she moved a piece of hair from infront of her face. Ash smiled, "Nope, none of the girls that up here fit me. And since there are new students in this college now I really don't know. There might be at least one girl that would fit me now."**

"**Ok." Misty said. A few minutes later a girl with brown hair walked over and next down next to Ash. "Hi Ash." said the girl.**

"**Hey Jessica." Ash said to the girl.**

"**So who's your friend?" asked Jessica.**

"**Oh, Jessica this is Misty. We traveled together when we were younger." said Ash. "Misty this is Jessica." **

"**Hi." Misty said to Jessica.**

"**So is this the girlfriend you've been begging about?" asked Jessica. Misty looked at Ash. Ash looked at Misty then back at Jessica.**

"**Yep." Ash said smiling. Jessica looked at the blushing Misty. "Is he lying to me?" she asked. Misty shakes her head. "No. Ash doesn't lie to certain people." Misty answered. Jessica stood up and pushed in the chair. "Ok well see you two later." She said as she walked off. Misty looked at Ash, who was looking everywhere but at her.**

"**You told her I was your girlfriend." Misty said. Ash looked at Misty and smiled. "Yea I had to Misty." He said. "She wanted to go out with me and I don't like her."**

"**Why me? Why didn't you say some other girl instead of me?" asked Misty. Ash smiled again. "You are the cutest girl I know so I picked you." Misty can't say anything. "Umm…Well thanks." Misty said.**

"**Yea well umm to tell you now." Ash said laughing nervously. Misty looked at Ash. "Well as you know this is a big school. But news and gossip travels quick in this school. I already know Jessica is about to go tell everyone. So umm to warn you now. This school now knows us as boyfriend and girlfriend." **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	6. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
